Demi-gods to the rescue (again)
by Academyofangels
Summary: After the heroes of Olympus Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank are on they're way back to camp halfblood and Camp Jupiter, when they get a disturbing message from Nyx, Tarturus has asked for Percy and Annabeth or he'll destroy the Gods, not to mention they're new addition to the crew Aella. OC Character, Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason Hazel/Frank
1. Chapter 1

"Aw crap!" I muttered as I turned to look behind me to see if the ugly whatever it is was following me, yes it still was, "crap" I muttered again, I was in New York in the afternoon being chased by a monster, this is the last time I'm going to be an exchange student ever, I looked behind me and ran they were almost behind me, then suddenly THUMP! I ran into someone, I gasped from shock and fell over, I looked up at the person I ran had into he was a slim. curly haired boy who was alright looking, I looked back at the monster and shot up, I shouted 'sorry' and kept running, but someone in the group grabbed me, it was the Curly haired boy "you can see it?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Yes," I answered, shocked slightly every person I asked had no idea what I was talking about, then suddenly a group of three people did.

"Do you know what that is?" asked another boy, gosh is it ask Aella time or something,

"Yes a crazy bitch, or bastard, chasing me," did I look stupid or something.

"I like her," The curly haired boy announced, I tensed up I did not like it when people said stuff like that, it made me feel like they were judging me. I thought back to year 7 and 8 when I was bullied, I was called a freak and special needy, it hurt because I actually have ADHD, then I remembered the scary bitch who was trying to kill me.

"Well I need to get going, for some reason she/he wants to kill me." I looked at the monster shuddering, I wouldn't want to be in its claws.

"Don't worry Leo will take care of the as you like to put it 'crazy bitch.'"

"Someone's a bit cocky, aren't they?" I retorted, he was either flirting or just full of himself or maybe he was just joking. I looked behind me, and came to a decision.

"Actually that would be great." The monster came just as the words left my mouth. The strangers fought it (they all had cool weapons, Piper had a knife and Jason used a coin, Leo just pulled anything and I mean anything out of his belt); it did not take long before it burst into ashes. "Who are you?" I asked them in awe.

"My name's Piper," the girl replied, she had chocolate brown hair that is cut unevenly; the most striking thing is her eyes seem to change colour.

"I'm Jason," said the boy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a small scar in the corner of his lips.

"I'm the one and only Leo Valdez!" Leo announced, the boy with black curly hair and dark brown hair. "You are?" he asked.

"I'm Aella, but call me Ella," I gave them a half smile. "Do you know what that was?"

"Nope, surprisingly I don't," Piper, answered. "Do you want to come with us and we'll explain what's going on." I nodded and we walked on, Piper, Leo and Jason explained all this crazy stuff about demigods, Greek and Roman mythology and how it is all true. At first, I did not believe them but after a while, the more I thought about it the more realistic it seemed. It would explain a lot, because ever since I was little a lot of coincidental accidents that has nearly killed me has been happening, once I got a birthday present that exploded, and another time I was being stalked by this man.

"So you're telling me I might be a Demi-whatever?" I asked doubtfully, I still was not ready to admit believing it.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's a possibility. The only way you can be sure is by asking your mum or dad."

"Your joking aren't you?" I asked but I knew in the pit of my stomach and by their faces, that it was true. "Fine I'll ask but I don't believe you." I picked up my mobile and called mum, it ringed three times then "Hello?"

"Hi Mum, I was just wondering. How did you meet dad?" I did not know what I wanted to hear.

"I met your dad at a music festival and he asked 'are you here all by yourself?' I said yes and then you came along."

"Why did he leave?" I asked my heart beating fast against my rib cage I was terrified for her answer.

"Because he couldn't stay."

"Why?"

"Because he has a very special job."

"What!" what did a job have to do with this?

"He's a god." my heart stopped,

"A god?"

"A Greek god." we said bye and hung up. I looked at the three people staring at me.

"What did she say?" Piper asked, and I looked at them unsure of what to do.

"It's true." They convinced me to go aboard this ship Argo II; I do not know why I just did. We walked in silence apart from the occasional rubbish joke from Leo and little conversations. Last week my life was normal(ish) I was a normal girl in England, then all of a sudden I go on my exchange trip to New York, and I find out I am a Demi-God. To be honest I did not want to believe it, but I did because deep down I knew it was true. We finally cam to this strange construction (Which Leo boasted about making) and I went on board. "By the way they're are a few more of us on board." Piper quickly warned.


	2. Chapter 2

We went on board and I saw a girl with blonde hair reading a book, "Hey Annabeth this is Aella." Piper introduced, the girl looked up he grey eyes studied me, "Hi," she said smiling.

"Call me Ella; it's less of a mouth full." I told her. She nodded; I could not help but feel she was assessing me. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my Pink hair, heavy eye makeup and my outfit hanging with chains and belts. "She's a Demi-god." Piper introduced,

"Who's your parent?" she asked

"Um, Cheryl she lives in London, why are you asking?"

"I mean your godly parent?"

"I don't know." I told her,

"I'm a daughter of Athena." She told me, that name ran a bell.

"Is she the goddess of wisdom?" I asked her, hoping I was right, I thought of how embarrassing it would be if I were wrong.

"Yeah she is." She answered, I stood there awkwardly, I was not sure what to do, I was fidgeting, it is a thing I do when I am in an awkward situation, and it was a habit. I didn't like new people, most of the time I didn't show it, I'm afraid of people automatically hating me for being different, but it was me, I'm not going to change.

**Leo**

I was sitting at my work desk fiddling with bits and bobs as I usually do, when Frank came in "We need you up top." Leo thought, not again. He ran up stair with his belt and a few Archimedes sphere, he pulled a 3-pound club hammer from his belt. On board was the goddess Nyx, Leo looked around at everyone, the expression on Percy and Annabeth's face was a mixture of horror and anger.

He remembered that they had met in Tartarus they met her and I guess they fell out. "I'm here to deliver a message from Tartarus, It's you two," she pointed at Annabeth and Percy, "Or Olympus falls." She disappeared into the dark. The silence after was torture, "What so a pit asked for us?" I asked.

"No, Tartarus is a person, well god." Percy explained, but I already guessed that.

"Well, it looks like we have to save Olympus again!" I exclaimed, half-joking.

"What do we do know?" Everyone jumped; Nico really did have a habit of popping up anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Hazel asked curiously.

"I was popping in to say hi, and I overheard Nyx's I'm helping." He demanded.

**Annabeth**

Why would Tartarus be after her and Percy, after Bob and Damasen's sacrifice would be enough? She sat and pondered for a while why Tartarus would be after them. When Percy came up behind her and pecked her on the cheek.

"You looked like you were in deep thought." Percy said worried, he was just as worried as she was.

"I just don't know why Tartarus would want us, there is no rational explanation." She said her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well that's being a Demi-god remembers?" Percy reminded her,

"Your unfortunately right, seaweed brain."

**Aella**

Aella was confused, about what was happening this was far from normal. "Hi, you must be Ella." An African American greeted me.

"Yes and you are?" I asked,

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." She answered.

"Isn't Pluto a planet?" I asked confused,

"He's the roman god of the underworld and precious stones." She filled in, I never did understand Roman gods they were all too confusing.

"He's known as Hade's by the Greeks." Now that's what I understood. "I'm guessing your not American, so how did you end up in New York?"

"I was an exchange student from England. I'm never going on an exchange trip again after all this." We sat there in silence, "What can a demi-god do?" I asked.

"It depends on your heritage, I can sense my way through tunnels, and Percy can control water and Piper can charmspeak, it really depends on your parents." I wondered who my parent is. As if reading my thoughts Hazel said "I'm sure you'll find out soon." She stood up and left, I was on my own again.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was thinking of how they can defeat Tartarus and save Olympus. Unfortunately, her mind was blank, which was odd for the daughter of Athena; Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

First, they will need to find the place Tartarus, and then they can worry about the person.


End file.
